Reencontro
by suelenchan
Summary: Sabe quando você fica tanto tempo longe... quando você esquece os motivos... quando você se acomodou com uma dorzinha sempre presente... quando parece que nada vai mudar e de repente você se frente a frente com a pessoa por quem é a tanto tempo apaixonado


Disclaimer: Nem o naru chan nem o sasu chan me pertencem, infelizmente pertencem aquele sadico do Kishimoto que não os torna uma casal logo...

Ele estava sentado tranquilamente num bar, conversando com os amigos e pensando na vida quando um garoto loiro entrou no seu campo de visão. O moreno imediatamente se levantou e fixou seu olhar, notando que o outro falava ao celular. Seu coração imediatamente acelerou, havia passado algum tempo desde a última vez que se viram. Sasuke decidiu se aproximar, não sabia o que dizer, mas com certeza não iria perder aquela oportunidade, apenas que queria chegar mais perto. Naruto continuava em seu caminho, tagarelando ao aparelho e nem se quer percebeu enquanto era seguido, à distância pela rua de cima.

A situação era mesmo engraçada de se ver. Ele andando vagarosamente enquanto batia um papo e Sasuke mantendo a distância através dos quarteirões, observando-o apenas quando as casas davam uma trégua e as ruas de passagem apareciam, correndo pra chegar primeiro ao final do quarteirão e ficar esperando ele aparecer, até o mesmo sumir de vista de novo e a cena se repetir.

Porém o final das ruas chegou e elas se juntaram pra formar uma só, nesse instante ele já havia desligado e guardado o celular. O moreno chegou primeiro ao final e ainda sem saber como agir direito apenas se colocou providencialmente no caminho do loiro, não havia como não ser notado. E foi assim que aconteceu, Naruto teve parar ao perceber que o outro surgiu na sua frente, impedindo a passagem. Arrepios na espinha e coração acelerado, a sensação de: Como é que se respira mesmo?, tomou conta dos dois enquanto se olhavam.

Como ficaram um bom tempo assim, pelo menos essa foi a sensação, Naruto decidiu seguir, não tinha realmente nada a dizer. O tempo em que eles não se falaram ou se viram tornou-se uma barreira a seu ver, o fato de morarem no mesmo bairro e em ruas próximas ultimamente não tinha feito tanta diferença. Simplesmente deixaram a relação de lado, guardada em algum espaço, não sabiam nem dizer o porquê. Ele não ligou, Sasuke também não, ele não o procurou, Sasuke muito menos.

Ao perceber a intenção do loiro, Sasuke não acreditou, como até ali, naquele momento ele poderia se manter tão distante, orgulhoso. A verdade é que sentira muita saudade de sue loiro. Sim, aquele a sua frente era seu, sempre o sentiu que fosse assim, mesmo com o passar de tantos anos, mesmo com a distância, cada momento que tiveram juntos e cada reencontro sinalizava essa certeza. Porém Naruto não se intimidou com a expressão incrédula e fria do outro, ele quis desviar e seguir em frente. Mas não conseguiu nem dar o segundo passo já que sentiu um forte aperto no braço e virou, olhando para a mão que segurou firmemente seu braço.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Naruto não esperava esta atitude.

- Eu?... Eu?...Dobe ! – Sasuke ainda não compreendia a atitude do outro, ainda estava agindo por impulso.

Naruto sabia que ainda mantinha um sentimento em relação a ele, mas pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram não se iludia e tinha os pés no chão. Afinal não é de agora que o conhecia, já se passaram 11 anos desde o primeiro beijo, primeiro toque, primeira vez. A partir daí seus caminhos se desencontraram, mas por algum motivo estranho ou por destino talvez eles sempre se reencontravam. (Aliás, a proximidade das casas com certeza também contribuía para isso). O importante mesmo é que sempre se trataram como velhos amigos, de uma amizade colorida. Pegaram o hábito de se cumprimentarem com selinhos rápidos, conversavam sobre a vida, ficavam e depois se despediam sem saber quando iam se ver novamente, sem cobranças.O amor deles era diferente, sempre sabiam um da vida do outro por meio de conhecidos em comum, embora o que aparentava era que quando estavam separados nem lembravam que o outro existia, mas na realidade a simples consciência que o outro estava bem e a certeza que iriam se reencontrar novamente qualquer dia já era suficiente para acalentar seus corações. Eles se comportavam assim até aquele momento.

O fato é que aquela atitude o pegou desprevenido, Sasuke não esperava ser ignorado dessa forma, nunca foi assim e se passaram apenas dois meses da última vez que se falaram. Com certeza o que havia entre eles não tinha desaparecido, não sumiria assim tão fácil, afinal o que são dois meses em onze anos de história. Naruto sempre foi o mais receptivo e carinhoso nesses encontros do acaso, parecia gostar levar as coisas com estavam. E agora, de repente agia desta forma com descaso, se afastando, fugindo. Naruto sempre se mostrava alegre, disposto e apaixonado quando estavam juntos.

- Baka! Você some, e de repente aparece do nada, me agarra e ainda por cima me chinga! Qual é o seu problema? – Naruto podia perceber a confusão no olhar do moreno e isso o aborrecia. Tinha cultivado um amor durante tanto tempo por ele que o rumo daquela relação o incomodava. Não estava mais satisfeito em apenas depender de encontros casuais para poder estar junto, mas Sasuke nunca foi de se firmar com ninguém, antes tinha medo de perde-lo, mas recentemente já tinha decidido não sofrer mais cedendo as vontades do outro daquele jeito.

- Você estava me ignorando, fiquei com saudades, porque não me ligou? – O olhar enraivecido do loiro estava deixando Sasuke mais confuso ainda. O que será que tinha acontecido com seu Naru-chan.

- Eu... Ligado... Vou refrescar sua memória, você perdeu o celular, desligou o telefone fixo por causa da reforma que houve na sua casa, só tenho o celular do seu irmão, que obviamente não é seu e eu não vou ligar pra ele, por motivos óbvios, não quero causar aborrecimentos desnecessários. Você tem o meu número e ele continua o mesmo, se quisesse me ver era só ligar, VOCE LIGAR! - ele frisou bem as últimas palavras, achou ridícula a cobrança do moreno.

Ele não entendia como Sasuke podia ficar tanto tempo tão distante "deles" e do sentimento que os unia e sem mais nem menos aparecer assim se achando no direito de cobrar alguma coisa. O problema todo era que recentemente, mais ou menos a um ano atrás, voltaram a se ver constantemente, e mais uma vez Naruto achou que agora as coisas seriam diferentes, com mais comprometimento de ambos os lados, afinal já tinham 27 anos. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que Sasu-kun é o amor da sua vida e gostaria de se firmar com ele, mas o mesmo aparecia quando queria ia embora quando bem entendesse e Naruto havia deixado que a relação fosse mantida nestes termos e isso só funcionava enquanto estavam amadurecendo suas carreiras acadêmicas e profissionais por estarem bastante ocupados para manterem um relacionamento sério, porém agora já estavam com suas vidas estabilizadas e mesmo assim o ritmo não mudava entre eles.

O primeiro namoro deles, onze anos atrás, não havia dado certo devido a traições por parte do Sasuke. Já fazia muito tempo, mas Naruto não conseguia esquecer totalmente, havia doído pelo que podia lembrar ainda mais por que quando finalmente resolveram se separar de vez, ele passou a vê-lo com várias companhias diferentes. Naruto sentia como se ele estivesse passando ali só para machucá-lo, passaram um bom tempo se ignorando, por pirraça talvez. Lembrava também quantas vezes sua melhor amiga ofereceu seu ombro para que ela derramasse suas lágrimas até se sentir melhor. Mesmo que o tempo, implacável como sempre, tenha passado não tomou o cuidado de levar com ele todas as lembranças. Assim poucos anos mais tarde quando se reencontraram, não podiam negar que havia uma atração, que era mútua e ainda forte. Iniciaram então essa rotina inesperada de se encontrar sem marcar, conversar, ficar e depois ir, sem promessas, sem pedidos, sem cobranças.

Os dois não souberam identificar o que estavam sentindo naquele momento, mesmo irritados um com o outro, queriam ainda permanecer próximos. Seguiram então pelo mesmo caminho, mas ainda discutindo coisas inúteis, eram orgulhosos e não queriam "dar o braço a torcer", perder a discussão estava fora de cogitação em suas mentes.

Como moravam no mesmo bairro desde crianças eram bastante conhecidos e enquanto passavam perdidos em suas reclamações e acusações mútuas, iam sendo cumprimentados pelas pessoas no caminho. Porém eles não se deram ao trabalho de prestar atenção nelas e responder seus cumprimentos, não queriam ser importunados, queriam apenas mostrar um para o outro o quanto este estava errado e todo cenário em volta parecia apenas borrões mal ajustados.

Eles caminharam até chegar ao momento em que se separar era imprescindível se quisessem continuar o caminho até suas respectivas casas. Naruto novamente foi o primeiro a se virar. Sasuke não agüentou mais, considerou que o loiro estava demonstrando que ele tinha pouca importância em sua vida. A única coisa que conseguia pensar é que não estava dando certo, não era certo, como era possível ele não reconhecer que era muito amado, como podia se manter na defensiva todo esse tempo, porque simplesmente não assumia de vez seus sentimentos e a importância que ele tinha em sua vida. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer naquela hora, mas iria tentar novamente e de um jeito diferente agora.

Não queria perder a discução, mas muito menos queria perder Naruto e inesperadamente as coisas haviam se encaminhado pra isso. Então se agarrando totalmente em seu desejo de ser feliz, deixando o orgulho que mantinha até ali de lado resolveu deixar seu sentimento falar, já que Naruto não o fizera como sempre fazia antes. Encarou esse ato como uma última tentativa de naquele momento fazê-lo entender o que acontecia dentro dele:

- Eu... Eu te amo. Amo mais que tudo. Mais que a mim mesmo.

A força daquelas palavras o atingiu em cheio. Ele já seguia em seu caminho, parou, se virou e retrocedeu até onde o moreno estava e notou que havia lágrimas caiando dos olhos do moreno. Aquela cena o comoveu, não esperava, chegou bem perto e abraçou secando a água sobre o rosto do outro e desabafou:

- Não consigo mais. Não consigo mais fingir, não sei como você faz, mas não quero mais isso pra mim. Quero poder te ver, te tocar e te beijar quando quiser. Às vezes me pego pensando onde e com quem você estaria naquele momento, imaginando como seria se estivesse comigo. Eu te amo, sempre amei, você sabe. Já faz onze anos que eu te desejo, mesmo que tenha errado muito no nosso começo e agora você parece não querer nada além de continuar brincando comigo. Eu sinceramente achei que iria ser diferente agora, uma nova chance, mas nada mudou. Você continua o mesmo e ao que parece eu também, mas agora resolvi mudar, não sou feliz assim e se for preciso vou deixar de te amar e encontrar alguém que possa e que queira ficar comigo inteiramente. Pra mim chega. Você me faz sentir como se tivéssemos apenas um romance passageiro, mas não é assim de verdade, temos uma história, acho que podíamos ser felizes, mas acho que não são esses seus planos. O que você diz sentir por mim, veja se é verdade? O que você realmente quer de mim?

A intensidade das palavras deixou Sasuke por um momento como se sem chão, aquela declaração não era exatamente inesperada a seu ver, mas ainda assim foi como se alguma coisa o nocauteasse. Ele não queria e não gostava de ver até que ponto as coisa chegaram, agora Naruto demonstrava nitidamente estar sofrendo, e era por sua causa.

Naruto sempre gostou dos momentos que passava ao lado de Sasuke, durante aquele tempo ele era dedicado e amoroso, mas no final das contas nunca mostrou nenhum interesse em responsabilidades e compromissos. Naruto desde cedo já aprendera uma ou duas coisas sobre a vida, já vivera desilusões que o deixaram mais racional do que deveria, claramente não só em relação a Sasuke. Já tinha tentado outras vezes, com outras pessoas, mas a sorte nunca o acompanhara em seus relacionamentos, acreditava que escolhia muito mal seus parceiros, certa vez descobriu que tinha um namorado que estava de casamento marcado, com outra pessoa lógico; outro no fim de um mês de namoro anunciou que faria um intercâmbio, sem intenções de voltar tão cedo; outro simplesmente lhe disse que esperava um relacionamento aberto e ele pulou fora imediatamente. Mesmo que a declaração de Sasuke tenha o tocado, doeu mais do que ele teria admitido, imaginar aquelas palavras sendo ditas por influência do momento da discução.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que se sentia assim, você nunca demonstrou e depois daquela primeira vez que nos separamos... - Sasuke não conseguiu continuar, parecia que nada que pudesse expressar revelaria o que realmente queria dizer. - Você sabe que poderia ter me ligado. Eu adoro estar com você. Tudo fica melhor quando ouço sua voz. Mas o nosso relacionamento nunca foi comum, eu não queria te pressionar o forçar minha presença a você... Não quero nada de você que vá te fazer sofrer.

- Eu quero você sempre. - Naruto disse enquanto ainda rolavam lágrimas em seu rosto.- Mas não sou mais aquela criança com quem você teve seu primeiro namoro. O tempo passou, amadureci, talvez até demais, mas é assim que sou agora. Sei que parece meio bobo, mas preciso de segurança e estabilidade. Quero ter pra quem voltar. Quem me faça cafuné quando eu estiver triste. Quem diga me ama só pra me ver sorrir. Alguém que realmente mereça que eu me esforce pra fazê-lo feliz também. Já me decidi, é isso que eu quero agora.

- Eu quero você não importa como. Não sei o que faço para você acreditar. Sei que te magoei naquela época, mas já faz tanto tempo. Nós já tivemos outros relacionamentos e chegamos a viver com outras pessoas, mas estamos aqui novamente e você sabe que na realidade nunca nos deixamos por completo. Víamos-nos uma vez ou outra. Você nunca me negou um beijo e durante essas vezes, seja como for, nunca te neguei nada que quisesse. Quer que eu grite para todo mundo ouvir, não estou brincando. EU TE AMO. - Sasuke gritou sem se importar com quem passava. – Ninguém nesse mundo é mais importante para mim de que você.

-Eu te amo também... – Naruto não conseguia reunir forças para negar o óbvio, sabia que aquele moreno era a pessoa a quem queria fazer feliz, não suportava vê-lo angustiado, mas tinha que pensar em si também, não poderia continuar negligenciando a si mesmo. – Sasu-kun você tem certeza do que esta dizendo, seria capaz de nos levar a sério? Eu... eu não quero que se sinta obrigado, embora a situação esteja nos levando meio que a um ultimato. Eu não quero do jeito que está, mas sei que tem outras pessoas que você poderia encontrar para...

Sasuke colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Naruto o impedindo de prosseguir.

- Você parece não estar me escutando, e olha que eu já gritei aqui. – Sasuke deslizou sua mão da boca para o queixo do loiro para encontrar seu olhar. – Me perdoa se te magoei, agora ou a anos atrás, eu tenho toda certeza do mundo de que quero você. Talvez tenha apenas me acostumado com a situação. Nunca passou na minha cabeça, em nenhum dos nossos encontros, que eu não iria voltar a vê-lo logo mais, por isso posso ter me acomodado com a situação. Mas quero ficar com você, estou disposto a o que quiser. E antes que comece não, não é por obrigação... é por amor.

E então Naruto sentiu os lábios dele se encostarem contra os seus com urgência, reclamando a posse de seu objeto de desejo. Era um momento único, mesmo que o ato já tenha se repetido inúmeras vezes, eles tinham essa consciência e se desejavam. A vontade de proximidade entre os dois parecia sufocá-los. E de repente se soltaram, lembrando de onde estavam, as suas cabeças zunindo com a intensidade.

- Promete que não vai mais fugir? - Sasuke perguntou inseguro, quase em tom de súplica. Não suportaria um abismo se formando entre eles novamente. Tinha que ter certeza que Naruto entendesse como era importante para ele.

- Se você me ligar eu venho correndo, sabe disso.

- Então assim que você for eu vou te ligar, de novo, de novo e de novo até você nunca mais ir.

Naruto riu e realmente não imaginaria um momento mais feliz que esse. Ele se aproximou e o beijou novamente dessa vez um beijo mais calmo e romântico.

- Você tem mesmo que ir agora ou pode ir até em casa, tem uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar. – Sasuke disse isto enquanto ainda estava muito perto do rosto do loiro.

Naruto não podia negar, não naquele momento e depois desse tempo que passou sentia uma necessidade crescente do corpo dele, sentir sua respiração e seus toques, seus corpos estavam muito próximos e com certeza isso não o ajudaria a ir embora.

- Se não quiser ir não tem problema, eu te mostro amanhã, pode ser? Mas fica mais um pouquinho aqui. – Sasuke sentiu a instabilidade do outro e não queria que o loiro se sentisse forçado a aceitar o convite, tampouco queria deixá-lo ir.

- Eu não estou com pressa, podemos ir lá agora.

Caminharam muito próximos até a casa dele, sentindo a atmosfera mágica que havia entre eles. Não se falaram pelo caminho, apenas ficaram apreciando a sensação a muito perdida. Chegando ao destino, seguiram direto para o quarto dele que ficava na parte de fora da construção, um cômodo a parte da casa dos pais.

- Quer alguma coisa? - Sasuke disse querendo ser gentil.

- Quero,... você! Se não se importar, claro. - A resposta que deu parecia incendiar seu corpo.

Naruto percebeu o rosto do outro enrubescer. Gostou da reação causada em Sasuke embora também tenha se sentido um pouco envergonhado.

- Não sei como, mas você tem o poder de me deixar nas nuvens quando quer, ou me jogar no inferno. - Mesmo com a última constatação, Sasuke agora estava no momento das nuvens. E como era bom.

- Bom se eu consigo isso só falando, imagina quando eu fizer o que tenho em mente. - E uma onda de calor se apoderou do seu corpo e era notório que do corpo dele também.

- Eu sou louco por você...

E ele não conseguiu falar mais nada, porque Naruto se aproximou e o beijou. De alguma forma eles se sentiram mais excitados. O volume já era mais que notável no meio das pernas deles. De repente Naruto parou.

- O que ia me mostrar mesmo? – Naruto perguntou olhando divertidamente para um Sasuke meio sem ar.

-Você é mal... Muito mal... quero acrescentar. - Sasuke não estava se agüentando.

- Não senhor, só sou curioso. - Estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

Sasuke foi até a porta e trancou, em seguida foi até seu computador e iniciou a reprodução de um arquivo de música que ouvirá repetidamente nos últimos tempos.

Ouvir aquilo foi como voltar no tempo para eles, Naruto fazia uma cara de bobo apaixonado enquanto a música rolava, chegou a fechar os olhos, aqueles acordes traziam boas recordações.

- Como... Você ainda lembra da nossa música, tocava no nosso primeiro beijo naquela festa, você me deu o cd quando me pediu em namoro,...

- A ouço toda vez que a saudade fica muito forte, pra me lembrar de como é bom estar com você e como você logo vai estar comigo novamente.

Naruto se sentou na cama, se recostou, fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar a música. Sasuke se levantou da cadeira do computador e se encaminhou em na direção do loiro, apagando a luz no caminho, terminando de caracterizar o clima, queria que aquele momento fosse perfeito. Observou com atenção o rosto de seu amado, deslizou sua mão sobre ele, o despertando de seus devaneios. Ele estava pensando neles, a anos atrás, da parte boa da história, mas quando sentiu a textura de sua mão em seu rosto, abriu os olhos e se deu conta que a realidade, naquele momento, era bem melhor do que seus sonhos.

Novamente se beijaram e desta vez as mãos deles estavam soltas, aproveitando a liberdade que reconquistaram, procurando relembrar cada pedaço do corpo outro. Queriam se gravar mais fundo desta vez, marcar suas almas com o gosto do outro. Assim não poderiam jamais esquecer. O beijo foi se aprofundando, Sasuke o fez deitar na cama e se colocou sobre o loiro. Ele queria denotar mais intensidade ao que fazia, não sabia como, mas queria demonstrar com gestos que Naruto é o centro do seu mundo.

O beijo evoluiu e Sasuke foi descendo em direção ao pescoço, sabia que ele adorava aquela carícia. Era também uma de suas regiões preferidas, adorava aspirar o cheiro enquanto beijava, chupava e dava pequenas mordidas no local.

A sensação de que havia apenas eles, a dedicação de um ao outro, a necessidade de sentir e proporcionar prazer fazia com que naquele momento o mundo deles se resumisse a aquele quarto.

Mesmo que já estivesse muito excitado, naquele momento Sasuke ainda estava preocupado em demonstrar todo seu carinho antes de qualquer coisa. Voltou a beijá-lo na boca e ai foi a vez do loiro de se perder no pescoço dele. O aroma era reconfortante e familiar e ele se dedicou a beijar e dar pequenas chupadas no local. Enquanto isso as mãos atentas de Sasuke percorriam todo o corpo de Naruto, se demorando nas coxas e apertando cada parte por onde passava.

Aos poucos, entre os beijos, mordidas, chupões, apertões e de toda agarração, começaram a tirar a roupa um do outro. Era inacreditável como os corpos e reconheciam e se encaixavam perfeitamente. A consciência do quanto se amavam, muito além do que poderiam dizer, os tomava inteiramente.

- Eu te amo, sempre amei, acredita em mim. – Sasuke suspirou com a boca perto do ouvido do outro.

- Eu também te amo, sei que o que diz é verdade, de coração. – retribuiu também perto do ouvido dele aproveitando para beijar e passar levemente a língua no local, descendo mais uma vez até o pescoço e sentindo o cheiro que tanto gostava. – Eu já tinha quase me esquecido o quanto seu cheiro é bom. – ele continuou concentrada no que fazia, inverteu as posições e começou a descer mais pelo corpo dele até os mamilos passando a língua e mordendo levemente.

- Não se preocupe... nunca mais vou deixar você me esquecer,... nem se quiser. – ele estava sentindo seu corpo em erupção de tanto desejo.

Naruto sentiu o volume de Sasuke entre as pernas dele e parecia pulsar, ele não podia e não queria mais esperar. Continuou a descer pelo abdômen dele beijando até a virilha, onde passou a língua demoradamente. O moreno se sentia torturado, mas ela finalmente segurou firmemente o sexo dele e passou a fazer círculos com a língua envolta da glande. Ele não teve mais como se segurar e soltou um longo gemido.

- Hummm!... É muito bom,... está muito... gostoso.

Absorto nas suas ações, o loiro adorou ouvir a voz do outro carregada de prazer, iniciou uma masturbação ritmada enquanto continuava a lamber a glande do sexo dele.

Momentos depois resolveu deixar que o sexo dele invadir toda sua boca começando a sugar e fazer um movimento de vai e vêm lento e aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. Sasuke começou a arfar e seus gemidos eram cada vez mais audíveis, segurou com força o lençol e o colchão, sentia como se sua sanidade esvaecesse e antes que não se segurasse mais, sem medir muito a sua força puxou os cabelos do outro levantando seu rosto.

- O que foi? Te machuquei? – Naruto não entendeu a ação.

- Não... me... enlouqueceu... – Sasuke falava com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ele riu um pouco, mas entendeu o recado. Se posicionou novamente em cima do moreno só para ser envolvido pelo outro que inverteu as posições novamente. Um longo beijo na boca foi iniciado. Que continuou descendo pelo corpo do loiro, passando vagarosamente pelo pescoço, beijando, mordendo, lambendo até chegar aos mamilos onde as ações foram repetidas. Sasuke parou por um momento se esticando até a mesinha ao lado da cama para pegar um lubrificante, logo voltou ao que fazia enquanto lambuzava os dedos com o mesmo para começar a preparar seu amor. Primeiro desceu passando a língua pela extensão do tronco do outro até chegar ao seu sexo abocanhando de uma só vez iniciando uma sucção ritmada e depois introduziu dois dedos para sentir a pressão daquele buraquinho o acolher movimentando a mão vagarosamente. Naruto sentiu muito pouco o incomodo já que estava quase delirando com o que Sasuke estava fazendo com seu sexo. A boca do moreno subia e descia em contraste com língua cada vez mais rápido.

Sasuke parou para passar lubrificante em seu sexo e em seguida penetrou Naruto de uma só vez, já tinha perdido o autocontrole, queria tanto que já chegava a doer quando finalmente consumou o fato. O loiro envergou o corpo na cama devido a investida rápida, não chegou a doer e logo sentiu a boca do moreno na sua e a mão dele em seu sexo fazendo movimentos ritmados com as investidas em seu corpo. Eles sentiram seus corpos estremecer e Sasuke movia-se devagar para dar tempo do corpo do outro se acostumar, sentia seu sexo envolvido dentro do outro e não tinha experimentado sensação melhor.

- Vai amor... hummm... mais rápido... por favor.

Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir aquele pedido e intensificou suas estocadas. Naruto sentia uma onda enorme de prazer toda vez que o outro ia funda alcançava sua próstata. Os dois estavam suados, arfando e queriam mais.

- Naru-chan... vira pra mim, de quatro... vai... – Sasuke pediu enquanto ainda se movia.

O loiro não queria pensar, estava apenas concentrado em receber e dar prazer, atendeu prontamente o pedido. Virou-se na cama e se posicionou, Sasuke se surpreendeu com a rápida aceitação do pedido, geralmente o loiro enrolava ou demorava a aceitar aquela posição, mais que rapidamente aproveitou a facilidade e quis retribuir puxou o loiro para levantar o tronco beijou a parte de traz de seu pescoço e voltou a abaixá-lo demoradamente com sua língua acompanhando a parte central das costas do outro até chegar ao buraquinho que tanto adorava brincou um pouco com a língua ali, se endireitou e voltou a penetrar e masturbar Naruto com movimentos rápidos.

- Mais amor..., mais forte... – Naruto já começava a sentir seu corpo tremer.

Eles já estavam sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões, arrepios e espasmos percorriam seus corpos e de repente Sasuke parou. Estava sentindo que estava perto de chegar ao orgasmo mais uma vez, mas não queira o fim daquele momento. O loiro levantou o tronco e olhou pro moreno, suado e vermelho.

Sasuke o puxou para ficar de frente novamente e o beijou com o desejo ardente que estava sentindo e foi direcionado o corpo dele até deitarem novamente, o deixando por cima. Pegou firmemente o quadril do mesmo e o dirigiu para seu membro ereto o penetrando. Naruto se levantou ficando sentado sobre ele, intensificando a penetração, e começou a se movimentar, logo recebeu a ajuda do moreno que segurava seu quadril ritmando as investidas. Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos e dessa vez se deixaram levar. As estocas rápidas e profundas provocaram mais uma vez a onda de arrepios e espasmos, Sasuke voltou a masturbar o loiro e assim continuaram até o limite de seus corpos, quando gozaram juntos soltando um gemido alto de prazer.

Agora só as respirações aceleradas eram ouvidas no quarto, olhos e bocas entreabertos buscavam ar. Sasuke direcionou o corpo do outro sobre si para ficar ao seu lado na cama e os cobriu com um lençol, ficaram abraçados até pegarem no sono.

Ao sentir um movimento maior ao lado da cama o moreno abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e murmurou:

- Não vai amor, por favor.

- Não vou, vou ao banheiro. – O loiro riu daquilo, sentia que agora realmente as coisas poderiam dar certo.

Quando voltou se encaixou novamente ao corpo do outro e voltaram a dormir.

O dia seguinte amanheceu mais bonito para eles, fizeram amor novamente e se despediram.

- Vai me ligar hoje? – Naruto perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Vou te ligar assim que sair daqui, prometeu que voltaria sempre, já esqueceu. – Ele não queria mais se separar, mas infelizmente a vida não se resumia aos seus desejos, eles tinham obrigações a cumprir, não eram mais crianças.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar viu, não vai me fazer cumprir a promessa no horário de expediente. – Naruto respondeu rindo.

- Eu também trabalho sabia, apesar de que se você quiser ficar aqui eu não vou, vou ficar aqui com você e viver de amor, que tal?

- Muito engraçadinho, então... até logo. – Por mais que tivesse, também não queria ir.

- Eu te amo, não esquece mais OK?

- OK, também te amo.

Dito isso eles se beijaram e o loiro se foi. Sasuke ainda se sentia inseguro de vê-lo partir, ficou observando até o outro sumir do seu campo de visão inteiramente. Desta vez tinha novas expectativas de como seria daqui pra frente. Fechou o portão e foi direto ao telefone em seu quarto e discou o número já gravado na sua memória.

- Alô.

- Oi, to com saudade, pode voltar?

- Eu não to acreditando que você ligou mesmo, te amo!

- Pode acreditar, eu te amo mais.

- Ta bom se é o que diz. Até de noite!

- Até, se cuida.

- Você também. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Eles tinham certeza agora. Demorou 11 anos e agora finalmente ficariam juntos de verdade e esperavam que pra sempre.


End file.
